


baby, you taste like maybe

by IvyPrincess



Series: just a thought [17]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Clubbing, Gen, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyPrincess/pseuds/IvyPrincess
Summary: Scrapped scene from "boy what you looking for? (you know where them cookies are)" if Renjun had woken up in time.
Series: just a thought [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722790
Kudos: 15





	baby, you taste like maybe

Someone’s sitting on him.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Injunnie,” the devil croons from his perch on Renjun’s ass. “Did you dream of me?”

Renjun groans, burying his head underneath his pillows again. He doesn’t know what time it is, doesn’t want to know how Jaemin broke in, but the irritation wakes him up better than anything else, and he abruptly twists over onto his back in an attempt to dislodge Jaemin. It spends the last of his meager energy, and he lays there winded, fuming that Jaemin doesn’t even look distinctly ruffled.

In actuality, his friend looks particularly dazzling right now, all dressed up in some silky low-cut tank and a glittering blazer thing, hair styled carefully and glitter speckled across high cheekbones.

Business majors, always there to show you up.

“B’stard,” Renjun acknowledges as Jaemin scoots up the bed to drag him over his lap and massage long fingers over his scalp and neck.

“Baby,” Jaemin replies cheerfully, oozing smugness at the moans Renjun can’t muffle as all the tension seeps out of his body.

“So you’re what the cat dragged in, huh?” Renjun is beginning to actually wake up, although he’s still too bleary to read the clock properly. 10pm? Is it that late already?

“Mm, dog, more like.” Jaemin smirks, fingers gripping threateningly in Renjun’s hair. “One dog in particular that I believe we need to have a little conversation about.”

Renjun freezes, mind making record scratch noises as he mentally rewinds through his days of cramming until he remembers with great trepidation and utmost horror the half-formed texts he had sent Jaemin. “Oh, no.”

“Oh, yes,” Jaemin purrs, clearly intent on meddling. Or at least getting that juicy, juicy gossip. “Now why didn’t my best friend tell me he had the hots for my other best friend, hmm?”

Renjun groans. This was exactly why. After a half-assed, half-awake explanation, Jaemin is left unsatisfied and threatening to take it to Donghyuck.

“Too bad,” Renjun crosses his arms smugly, or as smugly as you can get in your underwear in front of your disgustingly attractive, disgustingly overdressed friend, “Hyuckie already knows.” Not that that statement brings any comfort to his cold, dead, horny-for-Jeno heart.

“What does Hyuckie already know?” Speak of the devil. Jeno pops his head into the room, thankfully dressed normally, although his hair is coiffed in a way that has Renjun’s heart and dick stuttering in tandem.

What’s worse, Jaemin probably felt it, judging by the sudden pinch behind Renjun’s ear. 

“Oh, nothing much,” Jaemin leers comically. “I think I have a lot to talk to him about tonight, though.”

Renjun frowns. “What’s tonight?” Why is Jaemin so dressed up? Why does Jeno look halfway there? How can he get out of Jaemin’s lap without giving Jeno an eyeful of his very welcoming boner?


End file.
